narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name
The skies were clear and sunny. Instantly, BOOM!!, a large explosion of dust and gas covered the land of the 5 Great Nations and the Lost Lands. Seireitou Hyuga, who was resting in the Kitsune Realm sensed a disturbance in the Human world. He warned Tsunade to stay in the realm as he investigated. He arrived to the Human realm and entered Yamagakure 2. Memories Lost Seireitou arrived in Yamagakure 2 to saw Ryun and Tora there.... "Hey, Tora, Ryun, hey guys, what happened here?" he asked. James was walking out of the village to return from some negotiations that he was supposed to make in order to have travel rights for the Guardians. He turned in to a map store and looked around for something that could be charted on the big world map that was back at the HQ. Seireitou found James and went to him, "James, what happened here?!" seireitou asked. Kokuangyo Tengu, Makan Shunkan, and Fukumaden Uchiha were all walking toward Yamagakure 2, "Uh, Fukumaden, where are we?" asked Kokuangyo. "Hm, looks like Yamagakure 2." answered Fukumaden as they all walked into the gate, without Fukumaden as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappeared beside them and started to follow them. An Unholy Arrival A downpour of rain was torrenting the palace of one of the Cloud village's most famed man of trade. But, what most people didn't know was his lower life, one of the trade of drugs, weapons, and illegal documents. One of his guards, and ugly fellow with a grim frown, sat staring at the corner of the overhanging ceiling that shielded him and his fellow bodyguards from the watery skies. Drip...Drip... went the water that fell from the surface, entertaining an uneducated man such as himself, more so than most other people. Suddenly he heard a barely sensible sound that resembled footsteps, and looked to the north entrance of the palace to confirm his senses, there was indeed someone approaching. "Hault!" Spoke the man, attempting to interrogate the stranger. The stranger continued walking without a hesitation, not showing any signs of complying with the guard. "I said hault!" The guard thrusted his large mace towards the stranger, a blow that would surely leave a visciously mortal wound. The stranger rose his head to show the face of a well featured young man, a face that bore horridly green Sharingan eyes. Undetectedly catching the weapon's handle inbetween his fingertips, he hesited, giving his opponent a chance to realize the hell they were about to face. This hesitation ended abruptly when the young man struck the guard in the stomach with an unseen force, indicting the insane speed of the stranger. The Guard grasped for breath as he tried to comprehend the situation before him, but was once again interrupted by an assault, this time in the form of a viscious stab in the shoulder by a painfully jagged blade. As the stranger pulled his blade out the Guard's innerds were shredded like paper, causing him to scream out in agony as tears rolled form his confused and scared eyes. He began to mutter as lud as he could for the young man to show mercy. The young man stared at the hopeless Guard coldly, without compassion nor anger, but with mere apathy, a face that terrified the Guard even more. Not even considering the Guard's plea Echo struck swiftly and painfully through the guard's throat, easily beheading the Guard. The commotion brought dozens of the same dressed armored Guards, all prepared to kill the intruder. On the top floor of the palace the drug lord stood in front of a large window that gave him a clear view of the battle below. All of his Elite guard, each trained in a martial art, were being slaughtered easily. As the last one fell he gasped for breath in shock, as no sooner had the stranger struck down the last Guard did he appear behind the lord himself. "Please! Don't kill me, I'll give you anything, money, power!" The stranger sighed. "You know what I want." the stranger quickly scanned every corner of the lord's mind with his mysterious Dojutsu. The lord immediately realized who this boy was as soon as he saw his eyes, this powerful ninja was Echo Uchiha. this realization did him no good as Echo had already achieved the information he wanted. As the stranger grabbed the handle of his blade and slowly walked forward the lord knew he was about to die. "Please boy, spare me, you obviously already have what you want, what does my life mean to you!?" The young Uchiha sighed as he ran his hand and fingers through his hair. "Nothing." He simply made eye contact with the man and walked away, his mission complete. The lord was relieved that he was spared for a brief moment before realizing he wasn't being spared at all. His eyes went blank and began to bulge, covering his face with bulging veins. He stumbled around in intense psychological pain before falling to ground and dying a unconceivably painful death. Echo sat on the ledge of the palace roof, thinking about the past. Perhaps I should visit Ryun, to see how he's doing as Gokage Sennin. "Time Vortex." Whispered Echo, dissapearing from his own time. Echo landed at the gates of Yamagakure 2 and sensed a strange power... Memories Lost Part 2 "Man, i dont get it" said seireitou, "Maybe i should pop over to Konoha to get an anwser" said seireitou as he flashed to Konohagakure. Boushi sighs. Man, just what happened to our area? This explosion just occurs and then BOOM! Good thing nobody was hurt. Boushi then goes to the front entrance of Konoha and keeps guard there. Well, at least I can do something before the Shinobi World Tournament, then I have another tournament to do....man, this sucks. FLASH! Boushi sees someone coming to the front gate. James was confused as a man he hadn't seen before walked up to him, asked what happened, and left immediately, seemingly in the direction of Konoha. He left the shop with map in hand and noticed a large brownish cloud rolling over the sky. That doesn't look like it should be there... Better head over to HQ to find out what happened. James stepped a foot and then disappeared. "Who are you!? You better give me some answers now!" Boushi shouted out at the unknown visitor. "What do you mean! Im Seireitou, remember!!" yelled Seireitou "What!? The only Seireitou I know is of the Uchiha Clan! He's long gone! Now, turn your tail back before I start to fight you!" Boushi says. James, after getting the briefing on the situation, had gone to Konoha to see what the deal was with the man he had met before. He was walking up to the gates when he found two men yelling at the top of their voices and stopped to ask "Hey, what's all this yelling for?" Boushi then replies, "Well, if you ask me, I think this guy is actually trying to infiltrate our village! I need to stop him from doing that. And yet, he expects me to remember him!" "Im Seireitou Hyuga! I was a friend of Ryun and Seireitou Uchiha's Sensei, how could you not remember me!!" "See!? This guy's insane! He actually thinks that he's friends with Ryun and Seireitou's sensei! And what?! Who'd go another name of Seireitou?!" Boushi then charges at him. "Honestly I don't see how fighting over whether or not he's an infiltrator will help... It's more a decision of how to kill him so he can't get in," said James as he drew his sword and followed up with a down-up swing at the man. Seireitou drew his blade and blew Boushi away, "What the hell is wrong with you two! James, i fought you before, remember, i almost killed you then your captains intervened!!!" "That was with an asshole named Seireitou. Not a nutcase who thinks he's someone else." James returned a swing and feined a thrust then dug his blade into the man's clothing , seeing a fleck of blood come from the tip of his sword. PWOOM! The one that Seiretou blew at was a clone. Suddenly, Boushi kicked up Seireitou and appeared behind Seireitou in the air. "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!" Then Boushi then turns him around and uses Lion's Barrage. Except, on the final kick, Boushi kicked Seireitou to a specific target. When Seireitou was in the area, BOOM! An explosion occurred of where he was. "ha! Strategy: Taijutsu Combo complete!" Boushi said. "James, dont you remember, this blade, KyuubiTaishou, i used it to fight you!" The Gokage's Office Echo was at the door to the office of the Gokage Sennin, Ryun Uchiha. On the door handle was a sign that said: "On break, do not disturb". Echo rolled his eyes and sliced the doornob off, pushing the door open to see a shocked Ryun eating a sandwich. "Hello." Said Echo calmly. Miles away, a fight ensued. Three men were duking it out and one had just been blown apart to reveal that he wasn't real and he attacked one man with gray hair. This man fell to the ground and got back up, with a worried expression on his face, looking around, wary of the opponents he was facing. He turned to face one who used a sword, who spoke: "I see a regular katana, not that piece of gold that flaunted its power like its master," replied James, not changing his tone and attacking Seireitou with Royal Slash after flashing to his back and spinning around to increase his momentum. Seireiotu blocked the attack easily, "Then maybe you'll remember this! KATONGETSUGA!!!!" he yelled as a fang shaped red chakra wave struck both James and Boushi with great force. (Meanwhile) Echo suddenly sensed a strange power eruption and felt as if a part of his mind had been scrambled. "I've got to go." He vanished and began to follow a power that seemed somewhat familiar, yet totally barren at the same time. Reaching the point of power, he sees two familiar faces battling a white-haired hippie like figure. There's the Proctor and the pixie that fights with the saber, but who's the bare-footed guy?... He decided to stay in the shadows and observe, perhaps he would intervene if neccessary. Sora was watching from nearby. He saw that James and Boushi were attacking a man with silvery hair. He then saw that the man was wielding a blade that eminated Nine Tails chakra. He then pulled out a Crys-Phone and called Rangiku and Akira. "Hey, Rangiku, I think that this might answer to what Hikaru was talking about." 3 days earlier... Hikaru was sitting at his desk in the Kagekage's mansion in Kagegakure 2. He called in Toshiro Hatake, leader of Team Toshiro, to discuss something that was to be sent to Naruto immediately. "Toshiro," said Hikaru. "I had a vision last night. I saw some figure with silvery hair come to the Hidden Leaf. He carried a blade that gave off Nine Tails Chakra, and he claimed to be someone known as Seireitou Hyuga." Toshiro then asked, "There is no record of a Seireitou Hyuga in the Ninja records." He looked down, "However, there is record of Lady Tsunade disappearing with a silver haired man, saying he was her husband. This Seireitou character, I think he fits the bill." "Do you think she was tricked with a Genjutsu?" asked Hikaru. "I find it hard to believe that a woman at her age would marry." He then studied the notes on his desk, "I don't think Tsunade would be fooled by a Genjutsu, no matter how powerful or how real." He then looked up, "Alright, radio Rangiku and Sora in the Hidden Leaf. I'll tell Akira since he is training on Shadow Island." Toshiro nodded and began to exit. Hikaru then said, "One moment." Toshiro stopped, and looked back. "I think that it might be best if we keep this confidential to me and the ninja in your team." He then stood up and looked out to the bustling city of Kagegakure 2. "This might spread panic if the other villages know. After what had happened 2 years ago." He looked down. Toshiro knew what he meant. 2 years earlier, Hikaru had a disagreement with Naruto and Ryun that almost sent the villages to war. He disagreed to sign a treaty with the Village Hidden in the Scythes. Hikaru knew of their plot to steal the Scroll of Sealing, and the Wolf's Scroll, an item of unimaginable power and the item that symbolized peace between the Lost Lands and the Land of Fire, and then teach the forbidden arts to their ninja. Hikaru went to steal the scrolls, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, but he was caught and framed for trying to steal the scrolls. His name was tarnished, and he was stripped of his title as Rosutorikujou Sennin. He was incredibly humiliated, and returned to his position only just recently when the plot was uncovered when the Village Hidden in the Scythes tried to steal the scrolls, and try to assasinate Naruto and his family. They told everything, including their plot to steal the scrolls 2 years earlier. This still didn't mend the ties that Hikaru once had with the 5 Great Nations, and Hikaru was on constant surveillance. Toshiro nodded and said, "It'll be done, my friend." Hikaru still faced the window, but Toshiro could see the tears on Hikaru's face. He said, "Thank you, Toshiro." He then walked out of the office to his bedroom, and that was the last Toshiro saw him. Back to the fight The KatonGetsuga did massive damage to both. Boushi was knocked out and James was mortally damaged. "I told once, Im Seireitou Hyuga!" Sora recieved a reply from Rangiku, and she relayed the message to Hikaru. He then started to head toward where Seireitou was and yelled, "Hey, Seireitou! That's your name right?" Seireitou looked over to Sora, "Yeah, thats me" Sora smiled and said, "Do ya know how to get to Kagegakure 2?" "Yeah i do, Hikaru lives there!" said seireitou James healed his gash on his abdomen and sheathed his sword, looking around noticing a new presence. He pointed a finger in a certain direction and stated "Yggdrasil," causing the tree Echo was in to turn into a massive tree-monster that was beating it's self apart. Echo fell from the tree and landed on his feet. Only to have James at his throat with his sword up. "I don't need more stuff ot deal with, Echo, now go back to hell." "Sounds like a good idea. Why don't you try it?" retorted Echo. James stood there holding his sword where it was as eventually continued, "I assume you're confused about who this man is too? Echo's body began to flicker as his voice was a bit distorted. "He's no concern of me as of yet." He vanished and appeared behind James. "And I'd watch out who you attack." He said, something still strange about the flicker going on. Sora then said, "Seireitou, I think we should get to Kagegakure 2 ASAP. Hikaru wants to speak with you about the disasters." "Despite him having no connection to you or a lack of concern on your part, I suggest we follow him," James said to Echo, "And I'd be careful of who you call a pixie," said the other James, holding a sword tip at the back of Echo's head, the other James exploding in a puff of smoke. "I've read up on your techniques and I thought why not fight fire with fire?" "Maybe the fire likes me a bit better." "Why do you think I do what I do? Ninjutsu isn't really my thing, but that doesn't mean I can't do it myself," replied James "But still, I'm going after him." "I might join up at some point, but I'm hear to meet someone else right now. Besides," Echo looked over at the white-haired man. "What's the point of escorting some bum around the world?" "I agree. What's the point of dragging some adolescent emotionally unstable child around so he'll do some good for once?" James turned to where the man had gone off to. "As they say, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink..." then James disappeared. To Kagegakure we go! Seireitou followed Sora to Kagegakure 2.. Rangiku met Sora and Seireitou outside of the village. She then had a sigh of relief, "Good to see you got here in one piece." Sora had one of his usual grins on his face. He then saw that Akira was also waiting at the entrance. He then said, "We'd better report to Toshiro-sensei and Hikaru." The others nodded in agreement, and they headed off. Hikaru was siting in his office looking at a picture of his beloved wife, Rukia Kurosaki. He then also looked at a family portrait of him, his father, his grandfather, his son, and Rukia. His wife always had a beautiful smile in her face; one that was more radiant than the sun. Tears formed in Hikaru's eyes. He stopped once he heard that Toshiro, his students, and the mystery man were outside his office. He rubbed away his tears, and said, "Enter."